


Easy as Pie

by ABirdWhoSquawks



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, LWA Secret Santa, green team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWhoSquawks/pseuds/ABirdWhoSquawks
Summary: Amanda O'Neill likes a good challenge, but asking out Atsuko Kagari has turned out to be tougher than she can handle. But maybe with a little help from her friends...Written for Cutebunnys50 for LWA Secret Santa 2017!





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutebunnys50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebunnys50/gifts).



Craigory took pride in his job.

Sure, kitchen goblin could at times feel like a thankless position, even among the faeries of Luna Nova. Regardless, Craigory knew how important his job really was. Every day, it was his and his comrades' task to take simple potatoes and transform them into a variety of delicious and nutritious dishes for hundreds to partake in. Not only that, he was also tasked with maintaining the kitchen equipment, upholding food safety standards, baking, and occasionally (like tonight), closing up the kitchen.

He smiled to himself as he triple-checked the knife rack: blades all organized by size and function, all perfectly aligned _—oh, except for that paring knife_ _,_ he noted, as he shifted it a couple degrees clockwise. He nodded, satisfied that the kitchen was sufficiently clean and organized. As he fumbled with the keys in his pocket, he cast one last glance back at his greatest accomplishment of the day, sitting in a simple glass cloche (complete with cooling enchantment): a perfect, golden-brown dutch apple pie, just like his gran used to make. Craigory's keen eye for details made him a decent baker, but it was her natural intuition that really made the magic happen.

However, both his eye and his intuition failed to notice the ginger-coated mouse scurrying past his feet and into the kitchen. Perhaps it was for the best — the sight of vermin sullying the sanctity of his pristine workspace could have given the poor goblin a heart attack. Instead, he simply locked the door and made his way down the hall.

The mouse pressed its body flush against the wall. Tiny heart bursting with adrenaline, the mouse waited and listened carefully to the goblin's footsteps disappearing down the hall. When it could no longer hear anything, it scurried its way around the perimeter of the kitchen, pausing here and there to listen for any disturbance. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, the mouse turned its head to the air vent in the southeast corner of the ceiling and let out three sharp squeaks — the signal.

The vent grate lifted out of its casing, not making a sound. Then, just as silently, a thin rope descended from the vent, followed by a figure, clad head to toe in black. Having placed its feet delicately on the linoleum floor, the figure kneeled, extending a hand toward the mouse.

"Nice work, Akko." the figure whispered.

The mouse scampered up the girl's arm and onto her shoulder. "Wow, Amanda!" Akko squeaked. "You look so cool in this burglary get-up!"

"Aw, thanks!" Amanda smiled. "Now where's our target?"

Akko pointed her paw. "Apple pie, pretty much fresh out of the oven, baked by Craigory." She could feel herself drooling at the thought of it. "Nobody really gets the crust as perfect as he does, you know? All golden and buttery and flaky and—wait, what the heck are you doing?"

Amanda ran a thin, wiry tool around the rim of the cloche. "Uh, checking for traps? It's bound to have some sort of pressure plate or wire mechanism or something."

Akko scratched her head. "I mean, I think it's just a pie in a case. You can probably just, like, grab it."

Amanda put away her device. "Yeah, you're probably right." She said, crestfallen. Her demeanor quickly picked back up, however, as she placed her hands on the cloche and lifted, agonizingly slowly, savoring the moment as much as she could. "Nice..." She whispered as she set the cover on the counter.

"So wait, now that we've got the pie, where are we gonna eat it?" Akko asked. "Our roommates are probably asleep so... maybe outside?"

Amanda gingerly lifted the pastry off of its stand. "Akko, I dunno if you forgot, but it's literally December. It's mad brick outside." She thought for a bit. "Wait, wouldn't it be hilarious if we ate it in the cafeteria? That's almost, like, more subversive."

Akko giggled. "Yeah, but I think Diana actually checks the cafeteria on her rounds. Hm..." she paused a moment before she gasped and snapped her fingers. Or rather, she would have snapped her fingers, had she opposable thumbs in her rodent form. "Wait, I got it! There's a supply closet not too far from here, I hide there all the time!"

Amanda gulped. She had also hidden in those closets, and she knew how big they were inside. The idea of being in that confined of a space with Atsuko Kagari hit her like a ton of bricks. "Yeah, uh, sure! Sounds super... super dope."

\- - -

"Metamorphie... Faciesse!"

With a poof, Akko returned to her usual, human self. As Amanda feared, there was hardly any room to spare in the supply closet, which left the girls sitting shoulder to shoulder, the pilfered pie on their laps.

"Alright, let's dig in!  頂きます !" Akko procured a fork from her uniform and began greedily shoveling bites of the pastry into her mouth. Several bites in, she paused to flap her arms and squeal in delight. "Oh, it's just so good! Craigory sure knows his stuff, right Amanda?" 

To Akko's surprise, Amanda wasn't touching the pie at all, but just sitting and looking at her. "What's the matter," Akko said, "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Huh?" Amanda blinked. "Oh! Uh, nah. I'm not actually all that hungry. I just dig the thrill of the steal, you know?"

That was partially true, at least. She had eaten fairly recently, and she did enjoy the adrenaline rush that accompanied petty theft. As for the irresistible draw of spending an evening with Akko—particularly an evening of breaking rules with Akko—she left that part unsaid.

"Well, if you're sure!" Akko helped herself to another bite of pie. "At any rate, I'm glad you're here, even if you're not eating." She beamed at Amanda. "I'm just so glad we're friends, y'know?"

Amanda could feel the heat creeping up on her face. When Akko smiled that particular smile at her, how could she help it? "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, me too."

\- - -

The pillows at Luna Nova were surprisingly good at muffling screams, which Amanda appreciated.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jasminka asked. "I couldn't hear because of pillow."

Amanda groaned, removing the pillow from her face. Obviously, she was just screaming and didn't really say anything, but it was hard to tell if Jasminka was teasing her or not. She sat up in her bed. "I'm just  so fucking gay, guys!"

_ Yeah, we know. _ Constanze signed from her bed.

Despite her current gay crisis, Amanda couldn't help but feel a little proud that she understood that. Her German Sign Language comprehension wasn't perfect, but it was certainly better than a few months ago, even if Jasminka was better at it.

Speaking of Jasminka, she had just sat down next to Amanda. "Alright, what happened this time?" She said, practically radiating calmness.

Amanda appreciated her roommate's reassuring aura. "Okay, so I was hanging out with Akko last night, and I just... I just..." She paused briefly to scream into her pillow again. "Ugh, she's just so cute I can't stand it!"

_Then just talk to her, you dolt_. Constanze signed.

Amanda shook her head. "Yo, I can barely talk to her normally anymore. Deadass, I think if I tried to ask her out like that I would actually die."

"Aw, that is shame." Jasminka said. "You know, next week is Yule Dance."

"Oh, no shit?" Amanda thought for a second before perking up. "Wait no, I totally have an idea! But I'll need you guys' help, are you down?"

Jasminka nodded. "Oh, of course!"

Constanze hesitated, mulling it over.

"Cons, if you help you won't have to listen to me complaining anymore." Amanda said.

Constanze gave a short nod.

"Great!" Amanda smiled, filled with newfound determination. "I think we can make this work, I just need some pyrotechnics, a bag of holding, and a cake..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make this a two-parter, Cutebunnys50, but the second part should be coming soon!!


End file.
